Cuando los Perros y los Zorros se Encuentran
by Slayerblond
Summary: El fragmento de la perla de Shikon ha viajado a otro mundo de nuevo, obligando a Inuyasha y sus amigos a seguirla. Lo que nadie esperaba era que terminaran en el mundo de nuestro shinobi favorito, Naruto. Que le pasará a la perla? En manos de quien caerá?
1. Entre Cuevas y Pozos

_Mi__ hermano ha tenido un reciente interés por hacer fanfics, y como no ha podido sacar su cuenta aquí (seamos honestos, no revisa nunca su bandeja de entrada en el mail ¬¬) me pidió que la subiera por él y luego de muuuuuuuucho tiempo de pedírmelo no me quedó de otra más que decirle 'ash! Está bien! Lo haré pero ya déjame bañarme en paz!! X3'_

_así que aquí la tienen ;) dejen comentarios!!!!_

* * *

"**Cuando los perros y los zorros se encuentran"**

**Disclaimer:** ningún personaje de Inuyasha ni de Naruto me pertenecen (aunque desearía que así fuera ) solo los tomo prestados para narrar mi historia, la cual si me pertenece y fue sacada de mi imaginación.

**Reviews:** sí, por favor!!!

**A/N:** de acuerdo, ¿saben porque adoro las notas de autor? Hace que las páginas se vean mucho menos blancas y es mucho menos intimidante para mí escribir cuando hay una gran nota de autor situada en la cima de la página. Como sea… mi historia está situada cuando Inuyasha y sus amigos pierden el fragmento que era más bien la mitad de la perla y naraku la recupera. Y antes de que el akatsuki secuestrara a Gaara en shippuden… si por ahí, creo yo.

**-xOx-**

**1° Entre Cuevas y Pozos**

¿Dónde debería comenzar mi historia? Creo que lo adecuado es comenzarla con Kagome entrando en el pozo de su templo lista para reunirse con Inuyasha y los demás.

Habia sido una semana dura con la escuela y los exámenes y peor aún por el hecho de que no podía concentrarse; Naraku habia conseguido el fragmento que ellos tenían de la perla de Shikon, ya era casi media perla, y pocos días después un demonio que portaba el mismo fragmento los habia atacado. Habia sido una batalla dura, por poco y no logran ganar pero al final lo consiguieron. Lo malo habia sido que el demonio habia escapado y se habia llevado el fragmento consigo, temía que nunca lo encontrarían.

Una vez del otro lado y fuera del pozo, Kagome fue recibida por un impaciente Inuyasha con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y golpeando frenético el suelo con su pie, gritándole lo mucho que le habia tomado regresar. El chico debió decir algo que la enfureció porque lo siguiente que supo fue que habia ido a parar al suelo mientras escuchaba a Kagome gritar un ensordecedor '¡ABAJO!'.

Inuyasha: ¡ay! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso, Kagome?! – exclamó llevándose una mano a la cabeza, una repentina migraña lo habia atacado.

Kagome: ¡Que poco considerado eres, Inuyasha! ¡¿No ves que tuve que presentar muchos exámenes en tan poco tiempo?! y me preocupa porque puede que los repruebe… -termino ella diciendo ahora con un tono de preocupación en su voz, llevándose ambas manos frente a su rostro en modo de plegaria.

Inuyasha: no sé porque te preocupas tanto. Siempre los repruebas de cualquier modo. –dijo él, ahora levantado, con tono despreocupado mientras se sacudía el polvo de la ropa. Entonces giró para ver a la chica que parecía que su rostro cambiaba de color en colera y que de sus orejas salía humo.

Kagome: ¡ABAJOOOOOOOOO! –el grito incluso espantó a algunas aves que están posadas en los arboles del área limítrofe. Inuyasha habia acabado en el suelo de nuevo, y esta vez formando un cráter con su silueta en el suelo.

Miroku: aquí vamos de nuevo. –suspiró el monje acercándose al lugar seguido de Sango, Kirara y Shippo.- Inuyasha, ¿la señorita Kagome acaba de llegar y ya la estas molestando?

Shippo: ay Inuyasha, nunca piensas lo que dices. Eres un tonto sin remedio…- dijo el zorrito recargado en la barda de madera cercana, poniéndose una mano en la cabeza con pesar. Al instante Inuyasha ya estaba levantado y al lado de él, levantando un puño amenazadoramente.

Inuyasha: ¿Qué dijiste Shippo? –preguntó él entre dientes.

Shippo: Kagomeeee! Inuyasha me quiere pegar – el zorrito no perdió tiempo en correr y refugiarse detrás de la chica, quien manteniendo la compostura simplemente dio media vuelta, tomó a Shippo y se acercó a Sango y a Miroku.

Kagome: abajo –dijo fríamente cuando comenzó a caminar, haciendo que el hanyo terminara de nuevo topándose con el suelo. Esta vez, terminando con un bocado de tierra en la boca.

Inuyasha escupió la tierra de su boca y se levantó haciendo su ya tan habitual rabieta.

Kagome: hola Sango, Miroku. Mira Kirara, te traje esta comida para gatos que te gusta tanto como te lo prometí. – dijo ella ignorando la rabieta del hanyo, mostrándole la lata al gato mágico, recibiendo un entusiasmado maullido de su parte.

Miroku: señorita Kagome, ¿Cómo le fue en su viaje?

Sango: bienvenida, Kagome.

Kagome: ay, todo muy bien. Gracias por preguntar qué amables son, no que otros… -dijo ella mirando de reojo a Inuyasha lanzándole la pedrada completamente.

Shippo: ¿Qué me trajiste, Kagome?

Kagome: toma, Shippo. Te traje una paleta de estas –dijo ella sacando una paleta con un aparato que la hacía girar, la favorita de Shippo.

Inuyasha: ¿y a mí que me trajiste? -Preguntó Inuyasha corriendo hacia ella, ella lo volteó a ver.

Kagome: humph! –Kagome giró su cabeza hacia otro lado con indiferencia, dejándole ver a Inuyasha que seguía enojada con él. Él se quedó unos momentos impactado y luego agachó la cabeza, volteando a ver al suelo en derrota.

Miroku: ah, el frio del cruel rechazo… no te preocupes Inuyasha, siempre hay mas peces en el mar – el monje dijo dándole palmaditas de aliento en el hombro al deprimido chico. Un dolor apareció repentinamente en su cabeza al darse cuenta de que Inuyasha lo habia golpeado para que se callara y luego Sango lo jalaba de la túnica para alejarlo de ahí.

Sango: y luego se pregunta porque lo lastiman excelencia –dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza con reproche.

Inuyasha y Kagome estaban por pelear nuevamente cuando la anciana Kaede se acercó al lugar a toda velocidad en su caballo.

Kaede: ¡Inuyasha! ¡Kagome! ¡Les tengo buenas noticias! – gritó la anciana desde la distancia, llamando la atención de los demás.

Sango: ¿Sacerdotisa Kaede? ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó la exterminadora una vez que la anciana los habia alcanzado y bajaba del caballo.

Kaede: ¡me llegó información importante acerca del fragmento de la perla! –exclamó la anciana exaltada, sorprendiendo a los presentes.

Kagome: ¿enserio?

Inuyasha: ¿Qué información tienes, anciana?

Kaede: he recibido mensajes de mis contactos en otras aldeas. Y es probable que sepa dónde está el demonio con el fragmento de la perla–dijo, a sorpresa de todos.

Shippo: ¿enserio? ¡Qué buenas noticias! –dijo el pequeño tan optimista como siempre.

Miroku: ¿en donde se encuentra?

***

El demonio habia corrido durante días y noches enteras luego de su batalla con Inuyasha. Sabía de sobra que si Naraku lo encontraba lo mataría para recuperar el fragmento por osarse a perder la pelea. Así que antes de que los insectos de Naraku lo encontraran decidió que debía esconderse y sabía el lugar perfecto para hacerlo.

A unos metros de él se encontraba su tan ansiado destino; una cueva oscura. Habia estado ahí antes cuando no era nada más que un simple mapache y sabía que nadie se pasearía por esa área que tenía fama de estar embrujada.

Se adentró en la cueva a toda velocidad, entre más profundo estuviera menos posibilidades de ser encontrado habría. Repentinamente un extraño resplandor violáceo nubló su vista y tan súbitamente como habia aparecido, el resplandor se desvaneció en la nada. Sin darle realmente mucha importancia a aquel suceso el monstruo continuó adentrándose en la cueva que ahora parecía sutilmente diferente, simplemente no podía distinguir bien en qué pero parecía como que el lugar habia cambiado de un momento a otro.

Repentinamente de vio obligado a dejar sus pensamientos de lado al encontrarse de pie frente a él a un sujeto delgado y pálido, de apariencia aterradora, se atrevería a decir que más aterradora que Naraku, quien de hecho tenía una apariencia apacible. Este hombre tenía unos profundos ojos amarillos que brillaban en contraste con su piel de un pálido espectral, y que ahora lo veían directamente a él con un dejo de enojo.

Orochimaru: ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Cómo te atreves a entrar aquí?

Repentinamente el demonio notó que no podía moverse, inclusive para contestar a las preguntas del hombre, quien realmente no parecía muy interesado en la respuesta y sin darle más tiempo para nada sacó, para su sorpresa, una espada bastante grande de su boca y la arrojaba en su dirección.

Sin poder esquivar el ataque, el demonio se vio indefenso ante el gran filo que la espada tenía y sin mucha resistencia cayó al suelo muerto. Pero su cadáver no quedó sólo ahí, no. Fue degradándose hasta que solo quedaron huesos frente a los ojos de un maravillado Orochimaru, quien simplemente soltó una leve carcajada.

Orochimaru: que interesante –dijo él aun con una sonrisa en su rostro, girándose dispuesto a marcharse del lugar. No tendría que preocuparse realmente por limpiar. Cuando algo llamo su atención de vuelta al cadáver. Un resplandor rosado.

Acercándose para inspeccionar mas detalladamente, Orochimaru descubrió entre los restos lo que parecía ser el fragmento de lo que al parecer era un extraño cristal rosa. Pero lo que lo extraño fue el resplandor que emanaba de él, indicio de un gran poder.

Siendo su objetivo en la vida llegar a tener mucho poder, no tardó en pensar en usar ese extraño objeto a su favor; así que luego de recogerlo gritó al aire el nombre de Kabuto, quien apareció al instante frente a él inclinado en reverencia.

Kabuto: ¿si, Lord Orochimaru?

Orochimaru: quiero que tomes este objeto, lo dividas con tu bisturí de chakra y experimentes con él hasta averigües el modo de usar su poder en nuestro beneficio. –dijo él entregándole a Kabuto la perla, quien la tomó y luego de un 'entendido' desapareció en una nube de humo del mismo modo en el que habia llegado.

Una vez hecho esto, Orochimaru se dispuso a continuar su camino, adentrándose cada vez más en las oscuridades de su guarida.

Esta historia continuará…

**-xOx-**

**A/N:** bueno, ese fue el primer capítulo… qué les parece hasta ahora? Espero sus Reviews y como dice mi hermana: _**sin fans la historia muere!!! Dejen sus comentarios/ideas/sugerencias/criticas/opiniones/dudas/quejas/etc.**_

No sé a dónde me llevará esta historia, la actualizaré dependiendo de cuanto interés tengan ustedes en ella, así que ustedes manda ;)


	2. La Carrera Comienza

_B__ueno, pues aquí les traigo la 2da parte del fic de mi hermano… ¬,¬ que ha tenido más fans de los que creía… ¬¬_

_Si__ me veo verde no se asusten, simplemente es la envidia TToTT buaaaaa!! _

_Jajajajaja no ya enserio, ojala y les esté gustando… sino mi hermano no me dejará de molestar n__n°_

"**Cuando los perros y los zorros se encuentran"**

**Disclaimer: **bueno, como dije antes: ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, si lo hicieran Naruto no tendría flash backs tan largos y redundantes y Kikyo no estaría con vida… ¬¬. Pero en fin, no me pertenecen, ¿así que qué le hacemos?

**Reviews: **sí, por favor!!!

**A/N: **aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que les guste!!

**-xOx-**

**2° La Carrera Comienza**

A ver… ¿en que me quede? ¿Dónde íbamos? ¡Ya no me acuerdo! Creo que volveré a leer el capitulo anterior, espérenme tantito. n__n°

(Música de espera) *tan, tan. ta, ra, ra,ra. Tan, tan*

Ah! Sí, ya me acordé… Ok, entonces Orochimaru encontró la perla de Shikon.

Se preguntarán que hacía Naraku mientras tanto, ¿cierto?

Bueno, aunque no se lo pregunten se los diré, aquí vamos:

En la guarida de Naraku…

Naraku habia estado bastante estresado los últimos días por haber extraviado al demonio que tenía el fragmento más grande de la perla. Él habia creído que con eso bastaría para vencer a esa peste de Inuyasha pero en lugar de eso el demonio lo habia traicionado y habia escapado junto con el fragmento.

Sus insectos llevaban días surcando los cielos buscándolo por doquier pero aun no había rastros de él. Esto estaba comienzan a fastidiarlo y él comenzaba a descargar sus frustraciones en sus lacayos, muy para el disgusto de Kagura, quien recibía todas las reprimendas por haber perdido al demonio de vista.

Kagura se encontraba parada frente a una gran puerta en la guarida de Naraku, lucía bastante tensa y hasta incluso nerviosa, cuando Kanna se apareció con su rostro tan inexpresivo como siempre.

Kagura: ¡Kanna! ¿Dónde has estado? Naraku está de muy mal humor por el asunto del fragmento. Debería estar buscando a ese demonio y no aquí esperándote. –sermoneó la mujer haciendo ver cuán nerviosa estaba de pensar en el castigo que Naraku le pondría si no encontraba el fragmento pronto.

Kanna: tranquila Kagura, Naraku no te hará daño. Con mi espejo pude localizar al demonio y Naraku ordena que vayamos a recuperar el fragmento. El demonio no le interesa más. –dijo la niña de blanco con su usual tono vacio de voz, sosteniendo como siempre su espejo mágico.

Kagura: ¿vayamos? ¿Quiénes? –preguntó Kagura de modo suspicaz, odiaba que Naraku la subestimara.

Kanna: Naraku ordena que Kohaku y yo te acompañemos en esta misión.

Kagura: humph! Querrás decir "te vigilemos". –dijo ella girándose para darle la espalda a la niña.

Kanna: sabes bien que Naraku ya no confía en ti. Le has fallado en otras ocasiones y no puede permitirse otro fracaso ahora. –la niña continuó hablando sin cambiar su tono de voz vacio, ningún sentimiento nunca era expresado a través de ella. –Kohaku…- llamó ella.

Al instante el joven exterminador apareció haciendo una reverencia.

Kohaku: ¿sí? –dijo él sin levantar la mirada hacia ninguna de las dos.

Kanna: Naraku ha ordenado que nos acompañes en una misión.

Kohaku: si. –dijo él sin preguntar nada, tan servil como siempre.

Kagura: bueno, si no hay nada que hacer al respecto… -dejó la oración incompleta mientras se quitaba una pluma de su peinado y al soltarla ésta se hacía grande. Hecho esto los tres subieron a la pluma y partieron del lugar sin más.

En ese momento comenzó una carrera por ver quién llegaba primero, puesto que las noticias vuelan en la era feudal, pronto Sesshomaru se unió a la carrera, e incluso Koga pronto alcanzó al grupo de Inuyasha y se les unió. Habia dejado a sus amigos, Ginta y Hakkaku en la aldea de la anciana Kaede porque sólo lo retrasarían para alcanzar a su amada Kagome y así se les unió… muy en contra de las protestas del hanyo.

Los primeros en llegar al lugar fueron Kagura y sus acompañantes, quienes ni se molestaron en bajar de la pluma para adentrarse en la cueva. El lugar era muy oscuro y no podían ver nada, pero se guiaban gracias a Kanna y a su espejo.

Kanna: detente Kagura –dijo la niña, sintiendo repentinamente una extraña fluctuación de energía en aquel lugar, pero antes de que Kagura pudiera obedecer una extraña luz, esta vez de color celeste, los cubrió cegándolos momentáneamente. Cuando recuperaron la visión se encontraron flotando en pleno cielo azul, en medio del desierto.

Kohaku: ¿Qué? –preguntó confundido el chico.

Kagura: ¿Cómo rayos llegamos a este lugar? –dijo ella en frustración, volteando a sus lados algo desorientada. No habia rastro alguno de la cueva en la que habían entrado momentos atras.

Kanna: fue la cueva. –dijo la niña inexpresiva como siempre, haciendo que los otros la voltearan a ver en busca de respuestas.

Kohaku: ¿la cueva? –el no entendía como eso era posible.

Kagura: ¿a qué te refieres, Kanna? –preguntó sin apartar la vista de ella.

Kanna: justo antes de aparecer aquí sentí una extraña energía. Probablemente la cueva nos transportó aquí de algún modo-

Kohaku: ahora que lo dices recuerdo haber visto una extraña luz justo antes de aparecer aquí. –pensó en voz alta, reflexivo.

Kagura: ¿a donde nos mandó esa cueva, entonces?

Kanna: no lo sé. –respondió cortantemente

Kagura: ¿cómo que no lo sabes? –ella levantó la voz algo irritada.

Kanna: mi espejo no reconoce este lugar ni nada cercano. Tampoco puedo encontrar la cueva por la que entramos. Además… - hizo una pequeña pausa, ahora algo extrañada – además, no logro sentir la presencia de Naraku.

El comentario impactó a los otros dos. ¿No sentía la presencia de Naraku? ¿Cómo era eso posible? Sin importar cuán lejos Kanna estuviera de él, ella siempre sentía la presencia de su amo y viceversa. Entonces, ¿Dónde diablos estaban?

***

Un torbellino cruzó a toda velocidad a través del bosque, espantando a todas las criaturas que se cruzaban en su camino y repentinamente, tan súbito como apareció, el torbellino se detuvo frente a la cueva. El torbellino fue desvaneciéndose dejando ver a Koga una vez disuelto. El levantó la nariz en dirección a la cueva y luego de unos olfateos volteó a ver en dirección a donde habia venido. En el horizonte se veían Inuyasha y los demás corriendo a toda velocidad para intentar alcanzar al lobo.

Koga: ¡dense prisa, es por acá! ¡Siento el olor del demonio en esta cueva! –les gritó haciéndoles señas para que se apresuraran, no pasó por alto el hecho de que también sentía el olor de la responsable por la muerte de todo su clan, Kagura.

Inuyasha: ¡ash! ¿Por qué tenía que venir ese lobo rabioso con nosotros? Yo podría haber rastreado al demonio mucho mejor que él. –refunfuño él corriendo con grandes zancadas.

Miroku: claro, Inuyasha pero Koga es mucho más rápido que tú y podría advertirnos de cualquier ataque de Naraku y sus secuaces. - Dijo Miroku sorprendentemente siguiéndole el paso al hanyo.

Inuyasha: pues ojala que lo ataquen y nos libren de él de una vez. –pensó en voz alta.

Kagome: ¡Inuyasha! no digas esas cosas. –Kagome lo regañó desde su posición sobre Kirara detrás de Sango, como estaba enojada con Inuyasha habia preferido irse con Sango.

Inuyasha: pero Kagome, yo solo digo que si lo atacan y lo matan por lo menos nos prevendrá del ataque. – (A/N: ¿Qué este chico no sabe cuando callarse? ¬¬)

Kagome: ¡Abajo! – Inuyasha cayó instantáneamente al suelo arrastrándose por la velocidad a la que iba hasta la entrada de la cueva, llenándose hasta a los oídos de tierra.

Inuyasha: ¡ah! ¡Eso me dolió! –el chico levantó la cabeza furioso, lleno de raspones volteando a ver a Kagome, quien se estaba bajando de Kirara, ahora también en la cueva. –Kagome, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- mas que pregunta, el chico exigió.

Shippo: ¡JA! te lo merecías, Inuyasha. Eso te pasa por andar hablando mal de la gente- Shippo dijo bajando de un brinco de la cabeza de Kirara y acercándose a él.

Inuyasha: Shippoooo… -él soltó entre dientes apretando cada vez más su puño frente a él hasta el punto en que comenzó a templarle. Al instante el zorrito corrió a refugiarse detrás de Kagome.

Shippo-¡ay, ay, ay! ¡Kagome! ¡Protégeme! –dijo el niño con su mejor versión de carita shojo hacia la chica. Ella simplemente volteó a ver a Inuyasha con una mirada fulminante y con eso él se calmó, temiendo otro encuentro con el suelo.

Miroku: que extraño… ¿no debería haber personas en esta área? –dijo volteando a los lados al no ver ni un alma por el lugar, ni siquiera animales.

Sango: se dice que esta área está embrujada. Supongo que los aldeanos están muy temerosos como para acercarse. –dijo ella ahora con una versión mini de Kirara en el hombro.

Kagome: ¿embrujada? ¿A que se refieren? – dijo con cierto nerviosismo, nunca le habia gustado la idea de los fantasmas, la verdad era que con respecto a ellos, ella resultaba ser muy cobarde.

Sango: bueno, al parecer varias personas han desaparecido en esta área. Se dice que se trata de fantasmas que los arrastraron a las profundidades de la oscuridad de esa cueva y nunca más se volvió a saber de ninguno de ellos.

Al instante Kagome se tensó aun mas al pensar que se trataba de la cueva a la que _tenían_ que entrar. Imaginándose un montón de fantasmas aterradores esperando a que entraran.

Kagome: ¿enserio? Que miedo… -dijo ella con cierto temblor temeroso rodeando su cuerpo mientras observaba la oscuridad de la cueva.

En ese momento Koga se acercó con su velocidad extrema a Kagome y cogió su mano entre las suyas de modo tierno.

Koga: no te preocupes Kagome, nada te lastimará mientras yo esté aquí. Te protegeré de cualquier peligro que haya en esa cueva. –dijo él mirándola a los ojos con un tono dulce de voz.

Kagome: gracias… -dijo ella con una sonrisa incomoda por el acto del lobo. Al instante Inuyasha se habia colocado a un lado de ellos, intentando hacer que Koga soltara la mano de Kagome.

Inuyasha: ¡suéltala lobo sarnoso! Si se necesitara proteger a Kagome de seguro no serias tú el que lo hiciera –dijo él en un arranque de celos usual.

Koga: ¿ah sí, bestia? Pues alguien tendría que protegerla, y dudo mucho que tú puedas hacerlo.

Inuyasha: ¿eso crees, lobo rabioso?- dijo él totalmente colérico a un paso de comenzar a pelear con el lobo.

Miroku: Inuyasha por favor compórtate –dijo él intentando calmarlo, pero claro, no lo escuchó.

Koga: si, eso creo bestia inútil –dijo él también mostrando los dientes listo para pelear del mismo modo.

Kagome: por favor, chicos. No tenemos tiempo para estas cosas… -dijo ella levantando las manos en modo de rendición con la esperanza de que se calmaran si ella se los pedía pero ambos la ignoraron vilmente.

Sango: es inútil Kagome. Ninguno de los dos entiende razones.

Justo en ese momento ambos chicos estaban a punto de dar el primer golpe para empezar la batalla cuando… '¡ABAJOO!' Inuyasha cayó de bruces contra el suelo, dando por terminada así la pelea.

Inuyasha: ¡Kagome! ¿Qué rayos te pasa? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Kagome: ¿Qué qué me pasa? ¡No tenemos tiempo para sus cosas! ¡Debemos recuperar el fragmento antes que Naraku! –la chica le gritó a Inuyasha como solo ella sabe hacerlo.

Koga: ah, es verdad… –dijo recordando lo del rastro de Kagura, a lo que los demás voltearon a verlo. – hace unos momentos detecté el olor de uno de los sirvientes de Naraku dentro de la cueva…

Inuyasha: ¡¿Y no se te ocurrió mencionarlo antes, lobo rabioso?! ¿Quién es el inútil ahora? –dijo él completamente frustrado y con un soplido de fastidio dio por terminada la discusión adentrándose en la cueva sin avisar.

Kagome: ¡Inuyasha, espéranos! ¡No puedes entrar ahí tú solo! –le gritó ella desde la entrada de la cueva mientras veía como Inuyasha iba siendo rodeado por las sombras. Cogió a Shippo en brazos y sin más todos entraron a la cueva tras Inuyasha.

Rápidamente todos lograron alcanzar a Inuyasha, quien se habia detenido al notar que no veía absolutamente nada. Lo bueno era que Kagome siempre iba preparada para todo y de su mochila sacó una linterna para alumbrar el camino, aun estaba algo tensa por la idea de los fantasmas cuando repentinamente notó como una luz que provenía del fondo de la cueva se acercaba a ellos… la luz choco contra la linterna de Kagome y repentinamente se dividió en dos luces, una roja y una verde. Todos cerraron los ojos al verse cegados por la luz cuando está impactó con la linterna y al abrirlos…

Inuyasha abrió los ojos y sus protestas no se hicieron esperar al notar que ya no estaban en una cueva oscura, sino en la cima de una montaña con unos rostros grabados en su costado. Estaba preparado a culpar por el suceso a Kagome y su linterna cuando se giró y notó que Kagome no estaba ahí. A decir verdad, los únicos que estaban con él eran el monje Miroku y el sarnoso de Koga.

Inuyasha: ¿Qué? ¿Dónde está Kagome? –dijo volteando a todos lados buscándola.

Koga: estaba a mi lado hace tan solo un momento –dijo él también buscándola por todas partes.

Miroku: tampoco veo a Shippo ni a Sango ni a Kirara en ningún lado –él monje parecía preocupado.

'_¿Dónde estarán las chicas?'_fue el pensamiento que estaba en la cabeza de los tres en ese momento.

Esta Historia Continuará…

**-xOx-**

**A/N:** bueno, ese fue el segundo capítulo… qué les parece hasta ahora? Espero sus Reviews y como siempre dice mi hermana: _**sin fans la historia muere!!!**_

_**Dejen sus comentarios/ideas/sugerencias/criticas/opiniones/dudas/quejas/etc.**_

No sé a dónde me llevará esta historia, la actualizaré dependiendo de cuanto interés tengan ustedes en ella, así que ustedes mandan bueno, de eso y conforme se me ocurran ideas para siguientes capitulos, claro... asi que: ta-taaa!


	3. La Misión de la Princesa

_Bueno, pues aquí les traigo la 3ra parte del fic de mi hermano… ¬,¬ que ha tenido más fans de los que creía… ¬¬_

_Pero en fin, la vida continua, no? n_n_

_Disfrutenlo!!!_

"**Cuando los perros y los zorros se encuentran"**

**Disclaimer: **bueno, como dije antes: ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, si lo hicieran Naruto no tendría flash backs tan largos y redundantes y Kikyo no estaría con vida… ¬¬. Pero en fin, no me pertenecen, ¿así que qué le hacemos?

**Reviews: **sí, por favor!!!

**A/N: **aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que les guste!!

**-xOx-**

**3° La Misión de la Princesa**

A ver, ya fue mucho de Inuyasha, ¿no? Quien dijo '¡Sí!' se ha de preguntar qué pasaba en el mundo shinobi mientras el hanyo y los demás buscaban la perla, ¿no?

Ok, entonces regresemos el tiempo y comencemos por el principio…

Naruto habia regresado hacia poco tiempo de su entrenamiento con Jiraiya, ya habia probado cuanto habia mejorado enfrentándose de nuevo a Kakashi como en los viejos tiempos, y ahora eran llamados a la oficina de Tsunade para asignarles una nueva misión, ahora los tres como compañeros.

Tsunade: muy bien, el equipo 7 tiene una nueva misión.

Naruto: por favor dime que es una misión interesante, vieja Tsunade- dijo el rubio algo dudoso, al instante, Sakura le cubrió la boca, muy asustada.

Sakura: ¡Naruto! Tenle más respeto a Tsunade-Sama –la pelirosa le susurró al oído intentando hacer que entrara en razón, pero la única reacción que el comentario logró en la Hokage fue una mirada fulminante que Naruto ignoró.

Kakashi: ¿decía usted, Godaime?- dijo el ninja que copia en un gran suspiro resignado por la actitud del chico. (**N/A:** Godaime es Quinto en japonés)

Tsunade: pues estás de suerte Naruto. He decidido darles una misión rango A- dijo la mujer, provocando una reacción de sorpresa en la pelirosa y el peligris, y por supuesto, en Shizune.

Shizune: ¡¿Cómo dijo Lady Tsunade?! ¡¿Una misión rango A?! – la chica no salía de su asombro, exagerando sus gestos faciales, para enojo de la Hokage.

Tsunade: Sí, una misión rango A. ¿Algún problema, Shizune?- dijo con su temida mirada fulminante mirando de lleno a la chica, lo que la petrificó. La verdad es que ya habían discutido sobre el tema y Shizune estaba renuente a dejar que Naruto saliera de la aldea, pero Tsunade tenía una confianza muy grande en él y sus habilidades, así que no habia modo de hacerla cambiar su opinión.

Naruto: ¿Enserio? ¡Sí! ¡Una misión rango A, dattebayo! –el rubio comenzó a bailar y saltar por toda la habitación pero con una llamada de atención de Tsunade se detuvo en el acto, no se arriesgaría a que la vieja cambiara de opinión y le diera una misión tipo D a cambio.

Tsunade: en fin, los parámetros de la misión son los siguientes: un país de la región cercana ha tenido por años disputas en cuanto al modo de gobernar que tienen los feudales, ahora se han dividido en dos facciones y una de ellas requirió nuestros servicios para escoltar a la princesa del país a un país aliado para resguardarla.- la Hokage dijo muy seriamente mientras leía el papel con la información correspondiente. –Kakashi, tú serás el superior en esta misión. Deben llevar a la princesa Utsukushi hasta el fuerte donde será resguardada en el país aliado- entonces levanto la mirada del papel para ver a los tres shinobis y dedicarles una mirada muy seria.

Tsunade: cuento con ustedes para cumplir esta misión sin ningún contratiempo. Probablemente los miembros de la facción enemiga quieran apoderarse de la princesa para negociar la rendición a cambio de su vida-

Naruto: no te preocupes, vieja Tsunade. Esta misión es pan comido, la terminaremos en un instante- dijo él muy confiado dándose vuelta y caminando hacia la salida cuando la voz de Tsunade lo detuvo en seco.

Tsunade: ¡Naruto! Esta misión es muy importante. Si fallan en esto podría provocarse una nueva Gran Guerra Ninja. Y créeme que me aseguraré personalmente de que nunca pases los exámenes chunin- eso tocó un nervio en el rubio. Si no pasaba a ser chunin, nunca podría cumplir su sueño de ser Hokage algún día. Eso pareció obligarlo a tomar el asunto más enserio.

Kakashi: ¿en donde veremos a la princesa, Godaime-Sama? –dijo el líder del equipo, regresando a los parámetros de la misión.

Tsunade: ah, es verdad. ¡Shizune!- al llamar a la chica, esta no pudo evitar dar un brinco de sorpresa.

Shizune: ¿Si?- dijo algo nerviosa.

Tsunade- hazla pasar- y dicho esto la chica se acercó corriendo a la puerta y salió por ella, a los pocos segundos apareció de nuevo presentando a la chica que estaba detrás de ella, quien estaba rodeada de varios sirvientes.

La chica era de unos 16 años de edad un poco más alta que Naruto, tenía el cabello largo color castaño oscuro muy lacio, ojos del mismo tono, piel muy blanca. Su cabello estaba suelto y le daba justo encima de la espalda baja y estaba adornado con un aro de metal dorado en la base de la cabeza, que daba la alusión a un adorno egipcio, llevaba un fleco y unos mechones un poco más largos justo sobre sus oídos, que también están adornados con unas arracadas grandes de oro. Sus ojos eran profundos y cautivadores, ella iba vestida con un gran kimono de 4 capas con varias tonalidades de rosa que se arrastraba por el suelo y con unas grandes mangas. Ella era realmente hermosa, a decir verdad.

Utsukushi: ¿esos van a ser mi tan famosa escolta?- dijo la princesa un poco indignada.

Tsunade-¿hay algún problema, princesa Utsukushi?- dijo Tsunade mortalmente seria.

Utsukushi: ¡Claro que sí! ¡Son solo tres! Yo esperaba a todo un escuadrón. – la princesa se cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho como una niña berrinchuda, luego volteó a ver a Naruto y lo señaló. –además, él tiene cara de tonto. –entonces pasó su mano hasta señalar a Kakashi a su izquierda –aquel que no se deja ver el rostro no parece ser de fiar… además, supongo que también tiene cara de tonto. – y luego señalo a Sakura, que estaba a su lado derecho. –y esta es una mocosa. No podrían ni cuidar una botella de agua. –y dicho eso volvió a su anterior faceta de berrinche.

Los miembros del equipo fueron tensándose respectivamente como ella los mencionaba. Y para cuando acabó tanto Sakura como Naruto ya querían golpearla, Kakashi simplemente suspiró algo resignado.

Utsukushi: estoy comenzando a dudar de su capacidad para elegir apropiadamente, Godaime- dijo con los ojos cerrados y aun cruzada de brazos. Al instante Tsunade se tensó y apoyó bruscamente ambas manos en su mesa, levantándose con un grito.

Tsunade: ¡¿QUE HAS DICHO?!- parecía como si la mujer fuera a reventar, mientras Shizune intentó tranquilizarla un poco diciéndole que no lo decía enserio.

Tsunade: ¡si no nos hubieran pagado ya, haría que la sacaran de aquí!-

Utsukushi: ¡Ay! Lo siento, no se lo tome tan apecho. Sólo fue un comentario. Confiaré en su decisión- dijo ella alegremente sin percatarse de que Tsunade podría hacerla atravesar la pared si lo deseara. Tsunade tomó asiento guardando la compostura, más no más tranquila.

Kakashi: además, si fuéramos un escuadrón más grande seriamos detectados fácilmente por el enemigo, por eso debemos ir un número reducido- dijo Kakashi intentando explicarse, al instante los ojos de Tsunade tuvieron un brillo malévolo, ella quería un poco de venganza por el comentario de aquella mocosa malcriada.

Tsunade: y es justo por eso que tendrá que dejar a sus sirvientes aquí. Sólo podrá ir usted con el equipo 7-

Utsukushi: ¡Ash! ¡¿Para colmo tendré que ir sin mis sirvientes?!-

Tsunade: no solo eso. Me temo que también tendrá que usar una vestimenta… más apropiada- Tsunade dijo entrelazando sus dedos, apoyando los codos sobre su mesa para ocultar su sonrisa. La princesa parpadeó un par de veces algo confundida.

Utsukushi: ¿'más… apropiada'?-

***

Ya en las puertas de la ciudad…

Utsukushi:¡¿COMO QUE VESTIMENTA MAS APROPIADA?! ¡ESTOS SON ARAPOS! –la princesa aun estaba haciendo su rabieta al verse obligada a usar vestimenta de campesina. Un pequeño quimono rosa con blanco y un delantal verde que dejaban ver sus tobillos, unas sandalias tejidas y con su cabello amarrado en una cola baja… muy baja. El listón estaba casi al final de su cabello. Y para colmo tenía que cargar sus propias pertenencias en una pequeña bolsa verde en su espalda.

Utsukushi: ¡No puedo creer que ese maldito vejestorio me obligara a vestir así! –gritó aun fúrica por el asunto.

Naruto se inclinó hacia Sakura y se cubrió la boca para susurrarle.

Naruto: que lenguaje tan fuerte tiene para ser una princesa- a eso Sakura simplemente pudo asentir con un fuerte "Sí".

Y sin más, y con todas las quejas del mundo por parte de la princesa, el grupo salió de la aldea.

Esta historia continuará…

**-xOx-**

**A/N:** bueno, ese fue el tercer capítulo… qué les parece hasta ahora? Espero sus Reviews con sus opiniones, y como siempre dice mi hermana: _**sin fans la historia muere!!!**_

_**Dejen sus comentarios/ideas/sugerencias/criticas/opiniones/dudas/quejas/etc.**_

No sé a dónde me llevará esta historia, la actualizaré dependiendo de cuanto interés tengan ustedes en ella, así que ya saben!!


	4. La Visita de los Extranjeros

_Bueno, pues aquí les traigo la 4ta parte del fic de mi hermano… ¬,¬ que ha tenido más fans de los que creía… ¬¬_

_perdonen por no haber actualizado antes, pero mi internet me ha dado problemas ultimamente..._

* * *

"**Cuando los perros y los zorros se encuentran"**

**Disclaimer: **bueno, como dije antes: ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, si lo hicieran Naruto no tendría flash backs tan largos y redundantes y Kikyo no estaría con vida… ¬¬. Pero en fin, no me pertenecen, ¿así que qué le hacemos?

**Reviews: **sí, por favor!!!

**A/N: **aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que les guste!! _por cierto, especiales agradecimientos a __**Skyrus no Danna**__ por ayudarnos con los nombres de los guardias de las puertas de la aldea, gracias!!!_

**-xOx-**

**4° La visita de los Extranjeros**

Mmm…. ¿Dónde estábamos? Mmm…. Ya pasamos la cueva y sus lucecitas… Ummm, Naruto? ¡Ah sí! ¿La misión con esa princesita odiosa, cierto? Ok, entonces continuemos…

El equipo estaba caminando por un camino escarpado que atravesaba un boque, era mejor si los arboles estaban para cubrirlos, llevaban varias horas caminando y escuchando las quejas de la princesa por tener que caminar.

Utsukushi: ¿QUE SOMOS? ¿CAVERNICOLAS O ALGO PARECIDO? ¡¡¿PORQUE TENGO QUE CAMINAR?!!- ya hacía rato que los tres miembros del equipo habia aprendido a ignorarla pero con sus constantes chillidos, Sakura y Naruto estaban sorprendidos de lo bien que se veía Kakashi al respecto. Una mirada más detenida por parte de Sakura le hizo notar que el jounin llevaba puestos unos tapones para los oídos amarillos que no lo dejaban oír absolutamente nada. (**N/A:**¿táctica desesperada para un jounin, no creen?)

Sakura: ¡Ay, Kakashi-sensei! ¡Eso es el colmo!- Naruto la miró extrañado y se acerco para preguntarle en voz baja que ocurría, ella simplemente le señaló los oídos de su maestro sin salir de su enojo. Cuando Naruto vio los tapones para los oídos simplemente bajo la cabeza resignado dejando salir un suspiro.

Naruto: no es justo… por lo menos nos hubiera dado unos a nosotros también- el ninja dijo casi en un suspiro en voz baja, la princesa estaba muy ocupada quejándose como para percatarse de nada que ellos hicieran.

En un lugar no muy lejos de ahí, un grupo de ninjas aguardaba su oportunidad de ataque sobre las ramas de los arboles. El líder del equipo observaba a la princesa gracias a un catalejo. Aun cabía la posibilidad de que esa no fuera la verdadera princesa, que fuera un señuelo para despistarlos. Puesto que pasearse así de tranquilos por un bosque con la princesa seria un movimiento muy arriesgado, pero su misión era capturarla y esa chica era igual a la princesa. Entonces centró su vista en los que la escoltaban, deteniéndose en Kakashi, quien continuaba leyendo su libro sin inmutarse por los gritos de sus compañeros para llamar su atención.

Líder: ahí está. Mmm… está con el ninja copia. Esto será más difícil de lo que esperaba. No estábamos preparados para esto. –dijo cerrando su catalejo y volteando a ver a sus subordinados– ¡vayan por refuerzos!

Al instante todos sus subordinados se habían ido luego de un 'Sí' al unísono, dejándolo a él solo.

Líder: ya veremos lo que tienes, Kakashi Hatake.

***

En las afueras de la aldea de la arena…

Un grupo de ninjas habia saliendo de la aldea para un entrenamiento de rutina en el desierto. No muy lejos de ahí, Kagura Kohaku y Kanna estaban aun sobrevolando el área, llevaban ya un buen rato haciéndolo, intentando descifrar en qué lugar se encontraban y buscando cualquier indicio de que el monstruo de Naraku hubiera pasado por aquel lugar, pero por culpa de la arena no encontrarían nada… Kagura suspiró resignada ante aquel pensamiento. Aun si encontraran una forma de regresar por donde vinieron, no se arriesgaría a hacerlo sin la perla de Shikon en su poder por temor a lo que Naraku le pudiera hacer.

Su mirada escaneaba cada centímetro de la arena a sus alrededores, mientras Kanna intentaba ubicar el fragmento con ayuda de su espejo, sin mucho éxito hasta ahora. Repentinamente Kagura notó a un grupo de hombres uniformados corriendo en su dirección. Temiendo un ataque enemigo, decidió atacar primero a los hombres con una de sus técnicas.

Kanna: espera Kagura –intentó advertir a su compañera, Kagura al escucharla intentó detener el ataque, pero solo logró desviarlo golpeando el suelo justo frente a los hombres, quienes se alarmaron mucho al notar el ataque.

Líder del escuadrón ninja de la arena: ¡Nos atacan! ¡Pronto, tomen posiciones de batalla!

Y sin más, los miembros del escuadrón comenzaron a lanzar kunais y shurikens en dirección de la gigantesca pluma flotante. Sin mucho esfuerzo, Kagura elevó la pluma fuera del alcance de los objetos que les arrojaban.

Kagura: ¡ah, que molestia! –dijo mientras sacudía su abanico, lanzando su danza de las cuchillas hacia los ninjas, varios murieron con el ataque pero muchos otros lograron esquivarlo casi por pura cuestión de suerte.

Líder del escuadrón: esto no pinta bien… a este paso todos moriremos. ¡Rápido! ¡Avisen a Lord Kazekage y pidan refuerzos! –dijo él mientras hacía varios sellos de manos y lanzaba un relámpago por sus manos que formaban un triangulo. Kagura esquivó a duras penas el ataque elevando aun más su pluma.

Kagura: ¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?! – ella no salía de su asombro al ver aquello; esos simples humanos podían utilizar unas técnicas muy poderosas. (**N/A: **me encantó lo de "qué rayos fue ese rayo" n_n)

El halcón mensajero surcó los cielos a la mayor velocidad que le permitían sus alas hasta llegar al aviario de la aldea de la arena.

Guardia1: ¿eh? ¿Qué es eso? –dijo él mientras su compañero quitaba el papel de la pata del ave.

Guardia2: ¡es un mensaje urgente del escuadrón de entrenamiento!

Gaara estaba sentado en su despacho firmando reportes de misiones y otros asuntos oficiales de la aldea, ya hacia un rato que no hacía más que firmar papeleo y la verdad comenzaba a aburrirse de ello. Era de eso días lentos en la aldea de la arena…

Guardia: ¡Lord Kazekage! –el guardia gritó abriendo abruptamente la puerta del despacho de Gaara. Su respiración era entrecortada y jadeante, dejando ver que habia corrido toda la distancia desde el aviario hasta ahí.

Gaara: ¿Qué pasa?-

Guardia: ¡Tenemos problemas, señor!- y sin más le entregó el papel al Kazekage, quien al abrirlo y leerlo no pudo evitar su reacción, esto era algo serio…

***

Luego de bajar ese extraño monte y cruzar un denso bosque en busca de las chicas, el monje Miroku comenzaba a cansarse de las constantes peleas entre Kouga e Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: ¡Claro que es por este camino! ¿Qué creías lobo sarnoso? ¿Qué estoy perdido o algo?- la arrogancia de Inuyasha salió a relucir.

Kouga: ¡Por supuesto que estás perdido, bestia! No estás ni cerca de encontrar el rastro de Kagome-

Inuyasha: como si tú pudieras hacerlo mejor…

Kouga: pues soy mejor rastreador que tú, eso es seguro- de nuevo los chicos se gruñeron agresivamente a punto de comenzar una pelea… otra vez.

Miroku: ¡Basta! ¿Realmente creen que peleando vamos a encontrar a Sango y a la señorita Kagome? Obviamente sus poderes de rastreo no van a servirnos para encontrarlas, así que tendremos que hacerlo del modo tradicional.

Ambos chicos detuvieron sus inicios de pelea luego de la mención de Kagome, mirando al monje bastantes incrédulos.

Kouga: ¿a qué te refieres con… "tradicional"? –el chico lobo parpadeó un par de veces confundido.

Inuyasha: si, monje. ¿Qué planeas? ¿Qué preguntemos indicaciones?- el tono burlón en que Inuyasha lo dijo casi lo hizo sonar absurdo.

Miroku: exactamente. –dijo con su sonrisa victoriosa ignorando el sarcasmo en la voz del hanyo.

Ahora tanto Inuyasha como Kouga parpadearon al unísono en completa confusión.

Kouga: ¿Qué… que quieres decir?-

Inuyasha: si, ¿en donde comenzaríamos a preguntar por Kagome, Miroku?

Miroku: cuando estábamos sobre aquel monte vi una gran aldea justo debajo, debemos estar cerca- y sin más el monje continuó caminando mientras los otros dos chicos se miraban mutuamente algo avergonzados de no haber pensado en eso antes.

Una vez en la entrada de la aldea…

Tanto Kouga como Inuyasha se pusieron a olfatear toda la entrada en cuatro patas, buscando cualquier rastro que los guiara hasta Kagome, para gran desconcierto de los ninjas en turno de vigilar la entrada. Tanto ellos como Miroku ignoraron el puesto de vigilancia a las puertas de la aldea y siguieron de largo cuando los guardias llamaron su atención.

Izumo: ¡Ey, ustedes! ¿Qué creen que están haciendo? –les gritó a los extranjeros desde su puesto. Miroku se giró para verlos, hasta ahora notando el gran y notorio puesto de vigilancia.

Miroku-Ummm… ¿Es a nosotros?- les preguntó señalándose a sí mismo con su dedo índice con un rostro completamente indefenso.

Ambos guardias se acercaron a ellos con su velocidad ninja, temiendo que pudieran ser una amenaza para la aldea.

Kotetsu: así es. ¿Cuáles son sus asuntos en esta aldea?-

Miroku: ¿Asuntos? –obviamente no parecía entender el protocolo.

Izumo: si, ¿Cuál es el motivo de su visita aquí?-

Miroku: ah, eso… ¡Yo soy el Gran Monje Miroku! – él alzó la voz haciendo una presentación extravagante muy al estilo de Jiraiya, haciendo que una gotita de sudor recorriera la nuca de los incómodos guardias. –Soy un monje errante que viaja de aldea en aldea con el único propósito de eliminar el mal. Mis grandes sentidos espirituales han detectado un gran flujo maligno proveniente de este lugar, y estoy aquí para eliminarlo- dijo con sus aires de grandeza con los que se solía presentar a los aldeanos para poder "ayudarlos".

Los ninjas lo observaron unos momentos y luego fijaron su vista en los otros dos chicos olfateando todos los alrededores, incluyendo las grandes puertas y el mismo puesto de vigilancia.

Kotetsu: y…. ¿ellos quienes son?-

Izumo: sí, actúan de una forma muy extraña.

Miroku: ellos son Kouga e Inuyasha. Son discípulos míos entrenados especialmente para encontrar energías malignas por medio de su olfato. Díganme, ¿este lugar ha presenciado alguna clase de guerra o algún acontecimiento que hubiera podido dejar atrás un rastro de energías malignas?- él monje les preguntó, acercándose un poco más, observándolos mortalmente serio e invadiendo su espacio personal, por lo que los ninjas retrocedieron un paso casi intimidados por el monje.

Izumo: pues…. Sí. Eso creo. Hace unos años fuimos atacados durante los exámenes chunin y hubo muchas pérdidas. –Miroku sonrió para sus adentros, al parecer habían mordido el anzuelo.

Miroku: ¡Eso es! Es esa la fuente de la energía maligna que rodea toda la aldea. Si no se hace algo al respecto este lugar podría tener serias repercusiones.

Kotetsu: ¿repercusiones? Eso no es bueno. ¿Puede arreglarlo?-

Miroku: ¡por supuesto que puedo! Pero primero tendremos que recorrer la aldea en busca del origen de estas energías malignas.

Izumo: po-por supuesto, adelante. Haga lo que tenga que hacer, su Excelencia. Y sin más el monje y sus "ayudantes" se alejaron de las puertas de la aldea prometiendo eliminar la causa del mal pronto, dejando a los guardias muy aliviados.

Esta historia continuará…

**-xOx-**

* * *

**N/A: **bueno, ese fue el cuarto capítulo. Ya comienza el juego!!! qué les parece hasta ahora? Espero sus Reviews y como ya saben: _**sin fans la historia muere!!!**_

_**Dejen sus comentarios/ideas/sugerencias/criticas/opiniones/dudas/quejas/etc.**_

No sé a dónde me llevará esta historia, la actualizaré dependiendo de cuanto interés tengan ustedes en ella, así que ya saben!!


	5. Una Afición Encontrada

_ok, he aqui el siguiente capitulo de la historia de mi hermano, disculpen la tardanza pero me hacia tonta en subirlo jajajaja_

* * *

"**Cuando los perros y los zorros se encuentran"**

**Disclaimer: **_podría_ pertenecerme Naruto e Inuyasha… pero de nuevo, no es así… TT_TT

**Reviews:** sí, por favor!!!

**N/A:** a petición del público y de los queridos fans (sin los cuales no sería nada) he decidido hacer los capítulos un _poquito _más largos. Disfrútenlos!!

**5° Una Afición Encontrada**

Hace tanto que no escribo esto… ¿en qué íbamos? AH! Claro!

Ok, Miroku si que engaño a los guardias, no? Jajaja supongo que deberíamos empezar por ahí, pero yo creo que antes debemos ir con cierto villano a ver cómo va con sus 'experimentos' con la perla.

Vamos adentrándosenos en la oscuridad de una de las tantas guaridas de Orochimaru, avanzando por el oscuro pasillo que parece interminable al son de los pasos, al llegar al final del pasillo la puerta se abrió para darnos paso hacia una habitación aun más oscura que el mismo pasillo, Kabuto cerró la puerta tras de sí. Orochimaru estaba sentado en trono sufriendo dolores punzantes a lo largo de todo su cuerpo debido a que su nuevo cuerpo estaba rechazando al intruso.

Kabuto: Lord Orochimaru, es hora de su medicamento. –el peligris dijo mientras se acercaba sosteniendo una charola con un vaso de algún liquido y dejándosela en una mesa a su lado.

Orochimaru: ¡ya sé que es la hora de mi medicamento! –él gritó malhumorado a causa del dolor. Luego de un suspiro para tranquilizarse continuó, -¿Qué has averiguado sobre ese objeto?- dijo ya calmado sin girar para verlo en ningún momento.

Kabuto: me fue difícil dividir la piedra que me entregó con mi bisturí de chakra pero logré dividirla en varios fragmentos e insertarlo en uno de los cadáveres que uso para los experimentos y he descubierto algo sorprendente.

Orochimaru, ahora interesado en el tema se tomo la molestia de girar para verlo.

Orochimaru:¿algo interesante? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Kabuto, luego de una pequeña pausa se acercó más a Orochimaru hasta ponerse frente a él y facilitarle el verlo y le entregó el informe que habia hecho al respecto. Quien comenzó a leerlo de inmediato.

Kabuto: exactamente unos segundos después de insertar el fragmento en el cadáver, el cuerpo reaccionó a él de manera asombrosa y volvió a la vida. Cualquier rastro de descomposición celular se desvaneció por completo. –Orochimaru abrió los ojos en asombro, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios luego de leer el informe, levantando la vista de nuevo hacia su sirviente y lanzando una sonora carcajada que resonó por toda la habitación.

Kabuto: así es, lord Orochimaru. Tal parece que esta piedra tiene grandes cualidades de asimilación y regeneración celular. Esto podría garantizar un 100% de éxito en la asimilación en su próximo cuerpo.

Orochimaru: esto sí que son buenas noticias… -fue todo lo que dijo muy complacido antes de soltar otra carcajada a través del aire.

***

De vuelta en la aldea de Konoha…

Inuyasha y los otros habían decidido separarse y buscar a lo largo de toda la aldea a las chicas perdidas… y a Shippo. Y al no encontrar nada volvieron a reunirse Inuyasha y Kouga en el centro de la aldea.

Inuyasha: ¿encontraste algo, lobo? –preguntó impaciente.

Kouga: no, ¿y tú, bestia? –el lobo más bien parecía acongojado de no encontrar nada.

Como respuesta Inuyasha comenzó a hacer una rabieta, furioso y volvió su ira contra una roca cercana, destrozándola con sus garras de acero.

Kouga: oye, ¿y qué pasó con el monje? – el lobo preguntó mirando a los lados buscándolo.

Inuyasha dejó su rabieta de lado al ver que en efecto Miroku no se encontraba por ningún lado.

Inuyasha: ash! Ese monje!! Probablemente está perdiendo el tiempo o acosando alguna chica otra vez- Inuyasha comenzaba a pensar en golpearlo por perder el tiempo de esa forma cuando la campanilla de la puerta de una tienda cercana sonó y la voz de la dependienta gritó 'gracias por su compra' dejando ver justamente al monje Miroku saliendo de la tienda muy feliz con una bolsa en su mano izquierda y un libro abierto en la otra, leyéndolo atentamente ni siquiera notó cuando pasó caminando al lado de nuestros chicos, quienes lo observaban algo irritados, ok, bastante irritados.

Inuyasha: ¡Miroku! –el grito hizo dar al monje un brinco y que soltara su libro, cayendo al instante al suelo, se agachó rápido para recogerlo y luego encaró a los chicos.

Miroku: ¡Inuyasha! no te habia visto- comentó distraído, más preocupado por haber perdido la página de su libro que por el rostro permanente de enfado en su compañero.

Inuyasha: ¡claro que no! ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo con ese libro? ¡Se supone que deberías estar buscando a Kagome!- bramó el iracundo peligris con una ira mal contenida que se aproximaba al borde del homicidio.

Miroku: eso es justo lo que hago, Inuyasha- él dijo con una torpe sonrisa, agitando su palma abierta en el aire de arriba hacia abajo un par de veces en un gesto para darle a entender que se tranquilizara.

Kouga: ¿enserio? ¿Y se puede saber que ha hecho para localizarla?- el chico lobo también parecía enojado, ellos dos estaban muertos de la preocupación y el monje simplemente se paseaba por ahí leyendo, increíble!

Miroku: llevo un buen rato preguntando si alguien ha visto a Sango o a la señorita Kagome, decidí tomar un descanso cuando me tope con esta tienda. –el monje volvió a sonreír complacido mirando la portada de su nuevo libro.

Inuyasha: ¿y tú desde cuando lees? –Inuyasha parpadeó un par de veces, notando que realmente nunca lo habia visto leer por recreación.

Miroku: ¡Inuyasha, me ofendes! –El monje intentó parecer ofendido pero era obvio que algo ocultaba -¿crees que no soy capaz de apreciar una buena lectura? –el hanyo simplemente le dedicó una mirada escéptica, haciendo que una gotita de sudor rodara por su frente.

Inuyasha: lo dudo mucho. –comentó por lo bajo, haciendo que el monje callera de espaldas por el comentario, levantándose en el acto y volviendo a encarar al peligris.

Miroku: pero Inuyasha. ¡Este libro es diferente! De hecho me parece tan interesante que me compré los tres volúmenes de una vez. – y dicho eso sacó los otros dos libros de la bolsa que sostenía en su mano izquierda, colocando los tres juntos y observándolos complacido.

Tanto Kouga como Inuyasha se miraron mutuamente, parpadeando un par de veces en confusión, entonces Inuyasha tomó el tan mencionado librito de las manos del monje, que habia vuelvo a leerlo absorto.

Inuyasha: ¡dame eso! A ver, veamos porque te tiene tan interesado- al instante Miroku intento recuperar el libro, temiendo lo peor, pero Inuyasha simplemente lo alejaba de su alcance como si se tratase de dos niñito pequeño jugando "alcánzalo si puedes" cuando parecía que el monje estaba por atraparlo, Inuyasha se alejó brincando a un tejado, y al instante tenía a Kouga a su lado, él abrió el libro por el medio en una página al azar y ambos hundieron sus narices en el tan dichoso libro.

Para cuando el monje logro subir al tejado, vio que ambos están leyendo el libro y repentinamente notó como el color del rostro de ambos cambiaba y se volvía mas rojo que la vestimenta del hanyo. Aprovechando que ambos parecían petrificados del impacto, él tomo el libro rápidamente y al instante Inuyasha reaccionó aun rojo como un tomate y le gritó al monje con su acostumbrada postura amenazante.

Inuyasha:¡¡¿Qué porquerías estás leyendo, monje libidinoso?!! –el hanyo gritó a todo pulmón, tanto que casi, casi saca volando al monje por el volumen.

Miroku: pero Inuyasha, no son porquerías. Es un libro muy importante y afamado. ¡Casi es considerado una obra de arte! –exageró el monje –es simplemente lo mejor de lo mejor, se llama Icha icha Paradise! –y dicho esto les mostró la portada del libro anaranjado como si de un comercial de tratara, en ella se veía un hombre persiguiendo a una chica y varios corazoncitos alrededor. Tanto el hanyo como el Yokai miraron el libro con su mirada de incrédula (osea esta: ¬¬) aun sonrojados por las cosas que habían estado leyendo.

(**N/A: **pues claro que les impacto! Primero, ellos tan inocentes… Y luego además aun no tienen edad para ese libro! Miroku es una mala influencia!!!!! Cha!!!)

Kouga: ¿Cómo puedes llamar arte a esa sarta de porquerías?- el Yokai estaba tan irritado como su compañero peligris.

Miroku: pero es verdad! Su autor, Jiraiya, es muy famoso-

Inuyasha: claro, tenías que encontrar un libro escrito por un pervertido como tú- bramó furioso el chico, al momento justo frente a ellos Jiraiya iba pasando distraídamente mientras curioseaba por el pueblo e _investigaba_ más datos para su nuevo libro, cuando repentinamente de la nada soltó un fuerte estornudo, deteniéndose un momento para frotar su la nariz.

Jiraiya: ¡ay, que estornudo! Alguna chica linda debe estarse acordando de mi- término diciendo todo complacido y lanzando una orgullosa carcajada al aire, para después seguir su camino.

Inuyasha: Sango te matará a golpes cuando descubra ese libro –susurró él con su mirada incrédula y su voz inexpresiva. Ya nada de lo que el monje hacia le sorprendía en lo más mínimo.

Miroku: ¡Inuyasha, no digas esas cosas! –dijo con un tono de asombro como si fuera a decir que Sango no sería capaz –Sango nunca lo verá- y dicho esto lo guardó en su manga izquierda con una confiada sonrisa.

(**N/A: **enserio, donde rayos guarda todas sus cosas?? ¬¬)

Inuyasha: si, claro. –dijo con un evidente tono de ironía. –Sango lo descubrirá y te matará con su Hiarikotsu-

Miroku: y díganme, ¿ustedes han encontrado el rastro de la señorita Kagome o de Shippo o Sango? –dijo él un poco tembloroso, con un todo azulado sobre sus mejillas debido a imaginarse cómo se pondría Sango al enterarse de la existencia del libro.

Inuyasha: ¡No cambies el tema, Miroku!- volvió a levantar la voz el chico.

Kouga: no aun no hemos encontrado ningún rastro conocido.- el pobre Yokai dijo entristecido pensando en los peligros en los que podría estar metida su querida Kagome.

Inuyasha: ¡y luego tu perdiendo el tiempo!- de su mirada reprochadora no salía el hanyo.

Miroku: eso no es verdad Inuyasha. Para tu información he estado preguntándole a muchas personas del pueblo y mostrándoles este dibujo de nosotros que nos dio la señorita Kagome hace un tiempo –dijo él mostrándoles la fotografía que les habia tomado Kaede, con instrucciones de Kagome, claro. En la que salían todos los miembros del grupo. –y ninguno pudo ubicar a la señorita Kagome o a Shippo, pero… si reconocieron a Sango- dijo guardando la fotografía con una sonrisa confiada. En lo que a él respectaba, su hallazgo compensaba totalmente el haber comprado su libro.

Kouga: ¿te dijeron hacia donde se habia ido?- el Yokai no parecía muy interesado en la chica exterminadora, pero tal vez si la encontraban encontrarían a su amada Kagome.

Miroku: si, al parecer salió de la aldea acompañada de 3 personas. Según me dijeron son muy conocidos en este lugar… me dijeron que los nombres de 3 de ellos eran Sakura, Naruto y Ka… era katarashi? Kakahuashi? Mmm… ay! Kakashi-

Inuyasha: ¿y a quien rayos le interesan sus nombres? –Explotó el chico – ¡debemos ir por ella y buscar a Kagome!-

Miroku: tienes razón…- luego de un breve silencio entre los tres Miroku volteó a ver a los chicos algo interrogante. –oiga… ¿se acuerdan hacia donde está la salida? –los otros dos parecieron quedar plasmados pensando un momento para luego bajar la cabeza completamente derrotados, en un signo de que no lo recordaban… y de nada servía buscar su propio rastro debido a que habían recorrido toda la aldea… estaban perdidos. Miroku soltó un suspiro resignado al notar la reacción de los chicos.

Miroku: será mejor comenzar a buscar.- y dicho esto comenzaron a caminar desganados sin rumbo fijo.

Inuyasha se detuvo un momento mirando hacia el cielo.

Inuyasha: Kagome, ¿Dónde diablos estas?-

-en un bosque oscuro en el medio de la nada-

Kagome: ¡¡¿Dónde diablos estamos?!! –la chica levantó los brazos al aire al mismo tiempo que gritaba lo más alto que podía, detrás de ella Sango y Shippo caminaban desganadamente. -¡¡llevamos horas caminando y aun no encontramos ni un indicio de en donde estamos, y no hay ni rastro de la cueva por la que llegamos!! Tal vez los fantasmas no atraparon en su mundo de fantasmas para asustarnos hasta matarnos –dijo ahora mordiéndose las uñas nerviosa.

Sango-Kagome, ya te lo dije. No estamos en ningún mundo de fantasmas y no hay fantasmas-

Kagome-¡¿entonces dónde estamos?!-

Shippo: Kagome, has dicho eso 5 veces y ya te dijimos que no lo sabemos. Pero no podemos quedarnos aquí en medio de la nada.-

Sango: Shippo tiene razón, Kagome. Es probable que pronto encontremos un camino que nos lleve a alguna aldea.- la exterminadora no podía perder la esperanza, Kirara habia estado llevándolos por el aire ya por un muy buen rato y habia quedado exhausta, así que ellos se habían visto obligados a continuar caminando en busca de civilización.

Sango: mira Kagome, se está haciendo de noche, creo que deberíamos…- antes de que la chica terminara la oración sintió que alguien se acercaba y sin más empujó a sus amigos hacia unos arbustos, apremiándolos para que guardaran silencio. Justo en el momento en el que quedaron ocultos, tres hombres vestidos con trajes completos grises bajaron de los árboles y aterrizaron justo en el lugar donde se habían encontrado nuestros amigos hasta hacia unos momentos.

Ninja1: que extraño. Creí haber escuchado algo por aquí- dijo uno de ellos pensativo.

Ninja2: ¿"_Creíste_"? Todo el escuadrón escuchó ese grito- tanto Sango como Shippo miraron reprochadoramente a Kagome, quien simplemente parecía encogerse de la vergüenza ante sus miradas…

Ninja3: bueno, no importa. Debemos volver pronto a la guarida por los refuerzos que ordenó el jefe.-

Ninja1: si, ¡que pérdida de tiempo! Como si no pudiéramos secuestrar a una simple princesa nosotros solos- hasta este momento, Kagome habia estado luchando contra el agarre de Sango para salir y pedirles ayuda a esos hombres, pero ese comentario la hizo pensárselo dos veces… al parecer no eran tan buenos.

Ninja2: ¡tonto! No es la princesa la que nos preocupa, sino de los ninjas que la escoltan. ¿Qué no sabes quién es el ninja copiador? –el primero se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta, para fastidio de los otros dos.

Ninja3: es nada menos que uno de los ninjas más hábiles de todo el mundo shinobi- obviamente los ninjas exageraban, pero déjenlos en paz –resulta que posee el sharingan, ¡y con él ha logrado copiar más de 1000 jutsus! Otro de los nombres con el que se le conoce es "Kakashi el del ojo sharingan" si no vamos por los refuerzos no servirá de nada-

Ninja1: ¿él es "Kakashi el del ojo sharingan"? –hasta que escuchó la explicación de sus compañeros entendió la importancia de ir a buscar los refuerzos que habia ordenado su jefe.

Ninja3: bueno, no perdamos más tiempo, ¡andando!- justo cuando los hombres se disponían a continuar su camino Shippo sintió la imperiosa necesidad de estornudar como nunca antes lo habia sentido y sin poderlo evitar, el estornudo salió. Unas hojas del arbusto habían estado cosquilleándole la nariz.

Shippo: a… a… achuuuuuuuuu! –el estruendo hizo eco en las profundidades del bosque y al instante los tres hombres lanzaron unos kunais hacia el lugar donde se encontraban, gracias al cielo que Sango habia tenido buenos reflejos y habia logrado colocar su Hiraikotsu frente a ellos justo a tiempo para bloquear el ataque. Colocándose su máscara de metal, salió de su escondite dispuesta a enfrentar a sus agresores, Kagome y Shippo la secundaron no tan convencidos pero apoyándola hasta el fin.

Ninja3: ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! –bramó mientras sacaba otro kunai de su bolsillo y lo ponía frente a sí, dispuesto a lanzarlo, sus compañeros hicieron lo propio y todos se colocaron en posición de ataque.

-en la aldea de Konoha-

La quinta Hokage estaba sentada frente a su escritorio, firmando informes como de costumbre, quejándose de todo el trabajo que tenía que hacer, cuando su aprendiz entro a la oficina cargando una gran pila de informes.

Shizune: aquí hay más informes que debe firmar, lady Tsunade- dijo ella colocándolos sobre la mesa, muy para disgusto de la rubia.

Tsunade: ¿mas? ¿Por qué siempre tengo tanto papeleo?- dijo desganada recargándose sobre el respaldo de su sillón, mirando hacia el techo desanimada.

Shizune: porque usted siempre los deja para después y terminan juntándose –su aprendiz la miró con una mirada decepcionada, la Hokage simplemente soltó un suspiro resignado al escuchar la cruda verdad.

Tsunade: bien, Shizune, si eso es todo puedes retirarte –la mujer le hizo una seña con su mano para indicarle que se fuera, entonces la chica se giró y se encaminó hacia la puerta dos pasos antes de recordar algo.

Shizune: ¡ah, casi lo olvidaba! -Dijo volviendo a voltearse y acercarse al escritorio de su maestra, entregándole una sola hoja de papel, que ella no agarró. –es el informe de la puerta del turno de Izumo y Kotetsu.

La Hokage inspeccionó el papel sin tomarlo aun, estaba a punto de decir que lo dejara con el resto cuando notó que era solo de una hoja, intercambiando miradas entre esa hoja y el montón de papeles decidió tomarla.

Tsunade: gracias, Shizune. Lo revisaré ahora- y una vez fuera de su despacho la chica, ella se acercó el papel para leerlo con cuidado. Sus ojos se parearon por el papel mientras su rostro reflejaba aburrimiento, cuando abruptamente los detuvo en un punto fijo de la hoja, cambiando de inmediato su expresión por la de completa seriedad.

Tsunade: ¡¿Nani?! ¿Qué significa esto?- dijo acomodándose en su asiento para inspeccionar con más atención lo que leía.

Esta Historia continuará…

**N/A: **por cierto, 'Nani' significa 'qué'.

**Agradecimientos: **bueno mas que nada agradesco a todos los lectores que han mostrado su interés en mi historia y les digo que lamento muchísimo el haberme tardado tanto en subir el capitulo pero mi computadora no habia querido servir ¬¬ y de nuevo, agradecimientos especiales a Skyrus no Danna por darnos los nombres de los ninjas de la puerta, sin ella no hubiera sido lo mismo, no? ;) gracias skyrus!!! y tambien agradecimientos especialisimos a mi hermana que me deja publicar mi fic en su perfil, y que sirve como mi Beta Reader, sin ella la historia no seria lo que és, gracias hermanis!!! besotes!!

Y como siempre digo: _**sin fans la historia muere!!! Dejen sus comentarios/ideas/sugerencias/criticas/opiniones/dudas/quejas/etc.**_

No sé a dónde me llevará esta historia, la actualizaré dependiendo de cuanto interés tengan ustedes en ella, así que ustedes mandan ;)


	6. Una Pelea Inesperada, Viento vs Viento

**Disclaimer:** ningún personaje de Inuyasha ni de Naruto me pertenecen (aunque desearía que así fuera ) solo los tomo prestados para narrar mi historia, la cual si me pertenece y fue sacada de mi imaginación.

**Reviews:** sí, por favor!

**A/N:** ¿Por donde comienzo?…. Ya se por una disculpa por no escribir la historia lo siento XD pero se me descompuso el disco duro y se me borro los capítulos que hice TT-TT me tomo mocho pero mucho tiempo recordar lo que hice fue muy irritante ¬ ¬ pero aquí esta el siguiente capitulo que lo disfruten mucho.

**-xOx-**

**6º Una pelea inesperada viento vs viento**

Vemos al escuadrón de de Temari cruzando el desierto a la mayor velocidad posible, su misión ordenada por Gaara, el kazekage era ayudar a sus compañeros que estaban siendo atacados y no había tiempo que perder.

Temari: ¡deprisa hombres! el escuadrón de entrenamiento nos necesita - dijo en un tono firme, muy preocupada, temía que todos hubiesen muerto.

Kankuro: no eres la única que esta preocupada Temari - dijo en tono de regaño, algo tenso, Temari había estado apresurándolos así todo el camino, aunque ellos ya iban a su mayor velocidad.

Baki: guarden silencio! Debemos mantener el elemento sorpresa, nos acercamos – dijo el con seriedad, actuando aun como el maestro de ambos chicos. Ellos asintieron con la cabeza frunciendo el seño con la misma seriedad conforme se acercaron el lugar. Subieron una duna de arena que les revelo todo el fúnebre escenario.

Los cuerpos de sus amigos yacían destrozados por todo el lugar, la arena se había teñido de rojo y a lo lejos frente a ellos tres sujetos descendiendo en una gran pluma. Al instante supieron que ellos eran el enemigo.

La pluma estaba a un metro sobre el suelo cuando Kohaku bajo de un salto, guardando su Kunai con cadena en el lazo de su cintura, cuando la pluma llego al suelo Kagura la hizo regresar a su tamaño original y volvió a guardarla en su peinado.

Kagura- hmp! No fueron mas que basura – dijo con desprecio, porque no había tenido problemas para derrotar a sus oponentes, el escuadrón de rescate los miro, Temari gruño enojada por lo que le habían hecho a los suyos y sin pensárselo se acerco a los enemigos

Kankuro- Temari, espera! – intento detenerla cuando vio lo que hacia pero fue en vano.

Temari- eh! Ustedes! – grito desde lo lejos acercándose, con el resto de su escuadrón corriendo tras de ella

Al oir el grito Kagura levanto la vista hacia el frente

Kagura- vaya, vienen mas – dijo levemente sorprendida – ustedes parecen estúpidos! Deberían huir de nosotros luego de lo que les hicimos a sus amigos – sonrió orgullosamente cerrando su abanico cerca de su rostro.

Baki- a los que asesinaron eran genins y chunins. Ahora se enfrentaran a Jounins! – dijo seriamente poniéndose en posision de batalla sacando un Kunai. Kagura lo miro confundida parpadeando un par de veces.

Kagura-jounin? – pregunto extrañada y un tanto atónita, Kohaku levanto la mirada para verla, sabia un poco sobre el tema

Kohaku- he oído que es el rango mas alto entre los ninjas – dijo intentando aclarar pero Kagura lo fulmino con la mirada

Kagura-y a ti quien te pregunto, niño? – el al instante bajo la mirada resignado

Kohaku- si – dijo entono bajo.

Kankuro- les mostrare el show de mis marionetas – saco a Karatsu de sus pergaminos y moviendo sus dedos, para asombro de los demás la marioneta pareció moverse en conjunto con ellos.

Temari-hasta aquí llegaron – ella extendió su abanico poniéndose en posición de ataque.

Kagura- valla que abanico tan grande… siento decírtelo niña pero el tamaño no lo es todo –ella dijo mientras extendía su abanico – danza de las cuchillas! – dijo al agitar su abanico en el aire.

Temari- jutsu guadaña de viento! - ella movió su abanico al mismo tiempo.

los ataques de viento se contrarrestaron haciendo que Kagura y Temari salieran volando hacia extremos opuestos.

Kagura-que… fue ese ataque… que tiene la misma fuerza que mi danza de las cuchillas? – se pregunto ella atónita haciendo esfuerzo para levantarse.

Kankuro-toma esto – la marioneta de kankuro se movía al son de sus manos. Yéndose en dirección a Kagura.

Kagura solo pudo dar vuelta y ver como la marioneta la iba ah embestirla.

En el bosque.

Sango desenvaino su espada y la puso frente a sí justo a tiempo para desviar dos kunais que le habían arrojado, Kagome soltó un agudo grito cuando uno de esos kunais paso cerca de ella

Shippo- Kagome! – grito preocupado, haciendo que sango girara a verlos.

Sango- Kagome! Shippo! Cúbranse! – al decir esto shippo saco uno de sus trucos, una bombita de humo, que lanzo al suelo creando una minicortina de humo, cubriéndolos lo suficiente para poder cubrirse tras un árbol. Con ellos fuera de peligro sango volvió a mirar a sus oponentes fijamente. Kirara al instante se volvió a su forma grande, lo que alerto a los ninjas

Ninja1- un jutsu de invocación! – grito sorprendido y al instante uno de sus compañeros hizo un sello de manos y puso su mano en el suelo, un gran ciempiés apareció de la nada, para sorpresa de sango.

Sango- hizo aparecer un demonio! – dijo muy sorprendida antes de cambiar su expresión a la de decisión – hiraikotsu! – lanzo su gran búmeran hacia la criatura, cortándola a la mitad, la criatura desapareció en una nube de humo.

Ninja2-vaya… eres buena si lograste derrotar a nuestro ciempiés – dijo en un tono complacido pero cambiando a un gesto de seriedad al instante – pero no podras derrotarnos a nosotros dos! – miro a su compañero que aun estaba tras de si – tú, ve por los refuerzos! – con un "si" el ninja se fue.

Shippo- ay! Estamos en problemas, Kagome, fueron a pedir refuerzos – el murmuro con nerviosismo. Sango miro a los dos ninjas que quedaron seriamente.

Sango- porque nos atacan sin motivo? Quienes son ustedes? – lo que causo una risa burlona de uno de los ninjas

Ninja1- eso les pasa por estar fisgoneando. Perecerán ahora – hizo un sello de manos y coloco su mano derecha frente a su boca – jutsu de fuego, gran bola de fuego! – una gran bola de fuego apareció yendo en dirección a sango, quien creyó que no podría esquivarla ni podría bloquear algo de tal tamaño con su hiraikotsu, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera sentir el calor del fuego, kirara la tomo por el lazo de su cintura y la subió sobre su lomo, despegándose del suelo para evitar el ataque, ambos ninjas alzaron la mirada sorprendidos.

Ninja2- esa invocación puede volar! – grito sorprendido para fastidio de su compañero.

Ninja1- ya lo sé no estoy ciego – dijo enojado, sacando de su bolsillo un Kunai con un sello explosivo y lanzándolo en dirección de sango y kirara. Al verlo shippo se alarmo.

Shippo-Kagome! Ese objeto tiene un pergamino! Por experiencia se que eso nunca es algo bueno – el usaba algunos pergaminos en sus trucos así que sabia de sobra lo que decía. Al oírlo Kagome miro el objeto y se alarmo también, saco una de sus flechas y asomándose por un lado del árbol lanzo la flecha con su poder espiritual, que desvió el Kunai a poca distancia de kirara y sango. El poder espiritual acciono el explosivo en el pergamino y este exploto en el aire.

Sango- conocen técnicas de explosivos! Debemos tener cuidado Kirara – su gata emitió un ruido de confirmación volando hacia un lado. Los ninjas miraron enojados como su plan no había funcionado pero antes de que pudieran reaccionar un pequeño trompo de madera comenzó a girar sobre la cabeza del segundo ninja, quien sonrió divertido al ver lo que shippo le había lanzado.

Ninja2-mira nada mas! El intenta asustarme con este juguete – dijo divertido

Ninja1- quítatelo rápido! Puede ser peligroso! – dijo fastidiado

Ninja2- pero que me puede hacer? – en ese momento shippo sonrio de lado y el trompo comenzó a crecer e incrementar su peso a tal modo que el ninja termino en el suelo.

Shippo- ah! Eso les pasa por subestimarme! – el ninja1 lanzo un shuriken en su dirección que el esquivo con un brinco asustado y corriendo de nuevo a su refugio – ay ay! Kagome! Ayuda! – dijo asustado, el ninja uno resoplo enojado al mirar como el trompo había vuelto a su tamaño original y que su amigo había quedado inconsciente

Ninja1-no crean que con técnicas tan tontas podrán derrotarme a mi – dijo confianzudo cuando el sintió un agudo dolor en el brazo.

Sango había aprovechado la conmoción que causo shippo para blandir su espada y lanzarse desde kirara directo hacia el primer ninja, hiriéndolo. El ninja retrocedió asustado, al no haber visto venir el ataque, le lanzo un shuriken a sango haciéndola retroceder con una voltereta, y cuando ella retrocedió el fue hacia donde yacía su amigo.

Ninja1- no valen la pena! Tenemos cosas mejores que hacer – dijo aunque se notaba el enojo que tenia al perder ante aquellos oponentes. Levanto a su amigo y como pudo levanto su brazo herido para hacer un sello de manos y desparecerse en un puf!

En la aldea de Konoha.

En la oficina de la hokage. Se ve a Tsunade revisando papel tras papel en busca de algo importante para asombro de shisune quien solo le pasaba los informes de vigilancia hasta que.

Tsunade- aquí esta – agarrando un papel de vigilancia.

Shisune-¿me va a explicar que es lo que sucede lady tsunade? - le pregunto con una cara llena de intriga. "¿_Que la podría así de concentrada?"._

Tsunade-hace rato leí el informe de la entrada. Tres sujetos entraron con el permiso de los guardias por ser monjes que iban a purificar la aldea - Dijo con un tono muy serio como si fuera malo, volviendo a sentarse en su silla de modo solemne y ensimismado. Shisune aumento la confusión en su rostro, cargando en brazos a pakkun

Shisune – ¿purificar la aldea? ¿Que tiene de malo? – dijo en confusión, no entendía porque la seriedad de la godaime al respecto pues eso no era nada raro. Tsunade recargo sus codos en su escritorio, entrelazando sus dedos, ocultando su boca, pero levantando una cevera mirada hacia su dicipula. Ella debería saberlo.

Tsunade – la aldea ya fue purificada y deberían haberse reportado aquí en cuanto llegaron – dije con voz grave, haciendo que shisune tragara en seco.

Shisune – bueno… tal vez se entretuvieron con algo – dijo ella con un leve nerviosismo, intentando encontrar un motivo lógico para aquello.

Tsunade – eso fue lo que pensé – dije aun seria, pero sus palabras hicieron suspirar aliviada a shisune, antes de agregar – entonces encontré este informe Anbu – shisune volvió a tensarse al oírla y se acerco rápidamente para mirar el documento. Y entonces comenzó a leerlo en voz alta

Shisune – "El monje de cabello plateado destruyo una gran roca con sus manos usando una técnica nunca antes vista…" – levanto la mirada del documento para ver a la hokage – bueno… eso tal vez sea porque son monjes ninja como los que habitan en el templo del fuego – intento justificarlos de nuevo pero la hokage cerro los ojos soltando un suspiro, manteniendo su habitual posición

Tsunade – sigue leyendo, shizune – le ordeno y ella volvió a llevar si mirada al documento

Shisune – "El monje con el traje azul ha estado preguntando a los aldeanos sobre una chica…" – shisune levanto la mirada y abrió la boca pero antes de que pudiera hablar, tsunade la interrumpió.

Tsunade – lee la descripción – le dijo para evitar mas excusas y shisune lo hizo.

Shisune – "una mujer joven de unos 16 años de edad, cabello y ojos castaños, con un quimono sencillo rosa con blanco y un delantal verde" – shisune termino de leer y se quedo pasmada por la sorpresa – pero… esto… están describiendo a la princesa – dije casi sin aliento, a lo que tsunade solo asintió con los ojos cerrados. Deslizando hacia ella otro montón de documentos para que los viera, shisune los miro y repasó rápidamente cada uno, aumentando su sorpresa – pero si estos son informes de todas partes de la aldea – dijo alzando la voz por la sorpresa

Tsunade – así es! Han recorrido toda la aldea en busca de información – dijo con su tono firme y serio – debemos traerlos para un interrogatorio – dijo separando sus manos y apoyándolas en su escritorio con un fuerte ruido.

Esta Historia Continuará…

**N/A:** lamento que el capitulo sea tan corto pero como se me borraron todos los capítulos que ya tenia me ha costado muchísimo trabajo recordar todo lo que escribi, espero que el siguiente sea mas largo

Y como siempre digo: _**sin fans la historia muere! Dejen sus comentarios/ideas/sugerencias/criticas/opiniones/dudas/quejas/etc.**_

No sé a dónde me llevará esta historia, la actualizaré dependiendo de cuanto interés tengan ustedes en ella, así que ustedes mandan ;)


	7. Los problemas Empiezan

**Disclaimer:** ningún personaje de Inuyasha ni de Naruto me pertenecen (aunque desearía que así fuera) solo los tomo prestados para narrar mi historia, la cual si me pertenece y fue sacada de mi imaginación.

**Reviews:** sí, por favor!

**A/N:** ¿Por donde comienzo?…. Ya se por una disculpa por no escribir la historia lo siento XD pero se me descompuso el disco duro y se me borro los capítulos que hice TT-TT me tomo mocho pero mucho tiempo recordar lo que hice fue muy irritante ¬ ¬ pero aquí esta el siguiente capitulo que lo disfruten mucho.

**xOx-**

**7º Los problemas comienzan**

mmm…. A ver, ¿como empezar? Algo falta… ah! Ya se! Hace mucho que no oigo quejas, vayamos con la princesa.

En el bosque

Utsukushi: ¡ESTO ES TODO NO DARE UN PASO MAS HASTA DESCANZAR! – dijo cruzándose de brazos enfurruñada, sentándose en una roca cercana, mientras un ya completamente estresado Naruto resoplaba y Sakura soltaba un suspiro cansada.

Sakura: No otra ves – dijo en vos baja mientras se llevaba la mano a la frente agobiada. Naruto se acercó a la princesa furioso.

Naruto: YA DESCANSAMOS HASE CINCO NIMUTOS¡ –Le grito a la princesa desesperado–ASI NUNCA BAMOS A LLEGAR¡.

Utsukushi: NO PERMITO QUE MIS EMPLEADOS ME HABLEN DE ESE MODO¡-Le dijo señalándolo amenazadoramente con el dedo. Naruto estaba a punto de contestar de un modo aun mas enfurecido cuando Sakura lo interrumpió jalándolo lejos de la princesa y mirándolo con una mirada asesina

Sakura: idiota! En que estas pensando al hablarle así? – le susurró de un modo aterrador sacudiéndolo hacia atrás y hacia delante, lo que calmo un poco la ira de Naruto.

Utsukushi: Cuando mis empleados me empiezan a hablarme así los despido –dijo ella amenazadoramente fulminando con la mirada a Naruto, creyendo que era la peor amenaza del mundo

Kakashi: Si nos despide estará a merced de los nijas en el bosque- dijo el tranquilamente aun leyendo su libro con uno de sus tapones en la mano, se lo había quitado para oír porque se habían detenido… de nuevo. Al decir eso repentinamente aparecieron muchos ninjas a todo su alrededor – nani? – pregunto el sorprendido mirando a los ninjas mientras la princesa gritaba aterrorizada, poniendo sus manos frente a su rostro.

Líder: no sabía que era tan fácil emboscarte Kakashi- dijo con una sonrisa burlona, haciendo una señal. 3 ninjas aparecieron al lado de la princesa y con un golpe la dejaron inconsciente, antes de que Kakashi pudiera hacer algo para impedirlo se la llevaron. Justo en ese instante aparecieron 50 ninjas alrededor de Kakashi mientras 15 rodearon a Sakura y 15 más a Naruto (**N/A:** se tomaron en serio lo de los refuerzos, no?)

Kakashi: kosuke cuanto tiempo de no vernos? – pregunto de modo irritado llevando su mano disimuladamente hacia su banda en la cabeza des cubriéndose su sharigan.

Kosuke: vaya por fin conozco tu sharingan. ¿La ultima vez no lo tenias verdad? Pero e oído hablar de ella-hablaba tranquilo seguro de sí mismo sin temor alguno del sharigan.

Kakashi: veras delo que es capas-al mismo tiempo hiso unos sellos de mano y puso su brazo hacia bajo apuntando al suelo. Unos rallos relucieron y el sonido del chidori se expandió por el lugar. –Chidori –Kakashi se abalanzo contra el enemigo y derroto a diez a la vez.

Sakura: shangara!-grito al golpear el suelo abriendo grietas en él.

Naruto: jutsu clones de sombra-dijo al unir sus dedos en forma de cruz, al instante salieron 20 narutos asiendo que barios delos enemigos de Kakashi se distrajeran. Kakashi aprovecho e invocó a sus perros ninjas que se abalanzaron contra los ninjas enemigos.

Kosuke: retirada –dicho esto los ninjas restantes se dispersaron en diferentes direcciones.

Kakashi: pakun-dijo y el apareció-sigue el rastro de la princesa!-los perros empezaron a olfatear el lugar.

Pakun: el rastro de los nijas esta muy disperso no podemos encontrar a la princesa-dijo con preocupación en su tono de voz.

Kakashi: shimata –dijo mientras pensaba un nuevo plan-Naruto, Sakura rápido dispérsense en busca dela princesa enviare a pakun para asistirles. Sakura y Naruto dijeron si antes de retirarse.

En la aldea de Konoha

Shisune entra al la oficina de tsunade ala mayor velocidad posible entrando con el equipo que pidió tsunade.

Tsunade: shikamaru, hinata, choji, shino. Su misión es la siguiente: tres monjes se infiltraron en la aldea en busca de información de la princesa Utsukushi es imperativo que los traigan para interrogatorio – dijo firmemente, con el seño fruncido con seriedad mientras le daba el reporte a shikamaru este lo agarro y empezó a leer .

Shikamaru: es probable que sean más fuertes de lo que aparentan, dijo al recibir el informe de tsunade – es por eso que shino esta en la misión no es así godaime, puso una sonrisa de confianza pero se detuvo al ver la expresión de tsunade de seriedad.

Tsunade: así es pero procedan con cautela no queremos destrozos en la aldea, puso sus manos el escritorio y les mostro unas fotos delos tres monjes.

Shikamaru: en seguida godaime, al decir esto se pusieron en marcha.

En la plaza de la aldea de Konoha una hora despues

Inuyasha: eh, miroku nos están siguiendo, dijo en voz baja mientras camina, koga olfateo alrededor para confírmalo.

Koga: es cierto, son cuatro personas, lo dijo lo mas discreto posible mientras camina a lo que miroku contesto

Miroku: lo se… desde ase una hora, dijo tranquilamente mientras leía su libro de icha icha, de repente se detuvieron y miraron al monje con odio.

Inuyasha: ¡que como que lo sabes des de ase una hora!, dijo en voz alta.

Miroku: cálmate Inuyasha, dijo al serrar su libro –es comprensible tu destruiste una roca descomunal con tus manos, se preocupan por la aldea, dijo tan sereno como siempre.

Inuyasha: pues no me gusta que me vigilen, dijo en voz alta dando un paso amenazador hacia sus vigilantes.

Miroku: cálmate Inuyasha o aras que tomen medidas drásticas, dijo preocupado tratando de tranquilizar a sus amigos.

Koga: que lo intenten estos humanos no podrán con migo, dijo seguro de si mismo lleno de orgullo al mismo tiempo que se tronaba lo nudillos.

Shikamaru: nos descubrió tenemos que actuar, dijo exaltado a su equipo y estos actuaron, de repente aparecieron en frente de Inuyasha y los demás.

Miroku: ¿les podemos ayudar con algo?, dijo fingiendo inocencia.

Shikamaru: vengan con migo y no hagan mas desastres, dijo muy serio con su tono de siempre despreocupado.

Miroku: ya ves Inuyasha lo que pasa por no controlar tu enojo, dijo en voz baja para Inuyasha y el solo volteo la cabeza en berrinche –pero somos unos mojes que vienen a purificar la aldea, dijo con su tono de engaño que usaba con los aldeanos para tener un lugar donde dormir.

Choji: la aldea ya fue purificada ase un mes, dijo mirándolos muy seriamente.

Inuyasha: ah! tu que sabes de energías malignas gordo, dijo en tono burlón Choji se tenso fulminándolo con la mirada.

Choji: ¡NO ESTOY GORDO SOLO ESTOY PACHONSITO!, bramo mientras usaba su jutsu de expansión en su brazo y golpeo a Inuyasha quien salió disparado hacia una pared.

Shikamaru: Choji que as hecho, regaño a su compañero.

Choji: me dijo gordo, exclamo mientras se cruzaba de brazos en berrinche.

Koga: te lo tienes muy bien merecido bestia, el sonriendo burlonamente por el fuerte golpe que se dio Inuyasha.

Miroku: ya vez Inuyasha eso pasa por insultar, dijo con algo de ironía, mientras Inuyasha se levantaba de los escombros como si nada, pero por su expresión miroku diría que estada nada contento.

Inuyasha: tu te lo buscaste, dijo mientas sacaba su colmillo de acero con intensión de usar su –viento cortante.

Miroku: ¡Inuyasha no!, grito pero no alcanzo a impedir que lanzara su ataque, directo hacia nuestros shinobis.

En el desierto

Kagura solo veía venir el ataque de Kankuro cuando de repente salió un cunay con cadena envolviéndolo un par de beses y jalándolo deteniendo el ataque. Ella volteó sorprendida a hacia Kohaku quien solo se concentraba en la pelea.

Kankuro: eres hábil niño, Pero...-al separar sus manos el muñeco se desarmo y al juntarlas se volvió a armar con otro movimiento de las manos karatsu abrió la boca y salieron unos cunays y de sus manos unos cunays con sellos bomba. justo antes que el ataque lo al cansara Kana se interpuso colocando el espejo en frente de el ataque absorbiendo el ataque y los redirigió a los nijas del equipo de Baki.

Baki: jutsu de viento gran viento del infierno.-el viento derritió los kunains y los sellos y se dirigía hacia Kana cuando Kagura se puso cerca.

Kagura: nos atacan con viento a la ama de los vientos DANSA DE LAS SERPIENTES-al mover el abanico un par de veces unos remolinos salieron combinándose con el ardiente viento y yendo hacia Temari quien solo podía ver los remolinos ardientes dirigiéndose hacia ella.

Esta Historia Continuará…

**N/A:** es muy difícil recordar los episodios que se borraron y se me olvido muchos detalles de este episodio espero que quede igual de aceptable y les guste la historia. Se aceptan ideas para los capítulos siguientes.

Y como siempre digo: _**sin fans la historia muere! Dejen sus comentarios/ideas/sugerencias/criticas/opiniones/dudas/quejas/etc.**_

No sé a dónde me llevará esta historia, la actualizaré dependiendo de cuanto interés tengan ustedes en ella, así que ustedes mandan ;)


End file.
